


Regrets

by rentgirl2



Category: Spider-Man (Movieverse)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Post Spider-man 3, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-06
Updated: 2012-07-06
Packaged: 2017-11-09 06:44:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/452484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rentgirl2/pseuds/rentgirl2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When it comes to Harry, Peter regrets his choices.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Regrets

In the moments between sleep and consciousness, Peter could pretend it had all been a nightmare.

As he lay in his bed, he could sense the familiar weight beside him. He   
could hear the soft, even draws of inhalations and feel the sweet warmth of   
expirations paint sleepy patterns on his shoulder. In that blissful split   
second, Peter would swear the entire ordeal had merely been a dream.

Then the alarm clock would jar him awake and the truth would again pierce his   
heart-–Harry was dead and he was to blame.

In the light of day, with a crush of people milling about him, it was easy   
enough to pretend he was happy. He had MJ. He had the job he’d always   
wanted at the paper; he was doing well at the university. He was Spiderman,   
for God’s sake, loved and admired by the multitudes.

Yeah, he had it all and none of it meant a damn thing without Harry.

Some days he hated Aunt May and Mary Jane for being so oblivious to his   
pain. Some days he hated Harry for dying and leaving him all alone. Most   
days, though, he hated himself for all the times he’d let Harry down.

In his youthful arrogance, Peter had never imagined that there would be a   
time, that there could be a time, when Harry wasn’t in his life. Harry. His best friend, his mistaken enemy, his one true love. Harry had been so loyal, so giving, so full of pain and love and confusion. Why hadn't he given Harry just a little of what he'd needed when it could have made a   
difference?

He’d known it had hurt Harry to watch him with Mary Jane, but Peter hadn’t   
possessed the courage to let the world see him as gay. In his cowardice   
and shame, he’d hidden away the most precious thing in his life, allowing   
Harry only bits and scraps of his time. Peter had been as careless with   
Harry’s love as he’d been with Harry’s life.

In the end, it had cost them both everything.


End file.
